implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Confederate Georgia (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Neo-Confederate Georgia ' is a semi-democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. The Neo-Confederate Georgia was founded on, on July 23rd, 1963 after the nuclear showdown between the Warsaw Pact and NATO ended. It consists of the western coastline of Florida and the US state of Georgia. Doomsday 'World War 3 The attacks were patchy and missed a few major places, with some places badly hit or destroyed and others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. Several parts of the region were spared. The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) History After Doomsday 1965-1975 First contact This was with the South Florida, Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida, Jamaica, United Republic of Mississippi, United Republic of West Texas, United Republic of Oklahoma, United Republic of Tennessee, Republic of Haiti and the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia in 1976. Since then relations have been tense. The founding of Tampa Territory The Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida, United Republic of Tennessee and the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia tried to invade Neo-Confederate Georgia during early and mid 1976 over race relations issues. Florida was subsequently divided between the FNRAGF, NCG and CCV. Tampa Territory was created in late 1976 and has a population of 2,450,000. Race relations and civil rights 1977-1989 1990-2005 Free Negro Republic of Alabama-Georgia-Florida and Neo-Confederate Georgia was given much aid in the form of tents and wooden building materials in 1995 after a heavy hurricane season. Present day In 2007, a Charles Town non-profit corporation, called the Friends of Happy Retreat, Inc. (FOHR), purchased an option to buy the former home of Charles Washington outright. It joined the American Union in 2008. Several dozen miles away on the outskirts of Gainsville, the former suburbs have been slowly settled as outlaws on the run and scavengers who salvage materials and resources from ruins outside the city since 2008. In February 2009 and 2011, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony, Luxembourg and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Savannah and Atlanta. In 2010, Discover Downtown Charles Town (DDCT) was founded with a mission to preserve, promote and enhance the physical, social, cultural and economic vitality of Charles Town’s historic downtown center with an unwavering commitment to its growth and sustainability. A 36-year-old man had fallen down into a 20ft-deep (6m) sinkhole that swallowed up an entire room in his house in Hillsborough County, Tampa Territory during 2013. Sinkholes are common in several parts of the peninsular, Hillsborough County's fire chief said in a press briefing. Officials e postponed further rescue efforts or demolition until they determine how much of the ground under the house is compromised buy subsidence. Political relations are steadily improving with New Mexico-Colorado, the Federation of Chesapeake, Colorado River Republic, Kingdom of Michigan and United Republic of Tennessee Former refugee camps #Clayton #Morrisville #Savannah #Macon #Charlotte #Savannah #Newnan #Tampa #Charles Town Defense Military The growing volunteer army is about ~4,500 strong. The military uses mostly material salvaged from various arms storage locations that survived the war. Small arms are now frequentlt produced. Some armourd vehicels and ships are being manufactured to a limited extent. Army #15x Chevrolet RD 4x2 Trucks Weapons #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Caliber 7.62 mm, M60) #The FN Model 1903 (M1903, Browning No.2, FN Mle 1903 or FN Ml 1903), #Nagant M1895 Revolver #The M116 75mm Pack Howitzer M1 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, 0.55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Navy It only has 3 minor war ships. HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|The boom defence ship Miami. USSPivotAM276.jpg|The joint mine sweeper/mine layer Teeth. Wakamiya.jpg|the light seaplane carrier''Tallahassee''. Air force The air force, police, coast guard, forestry servace and fire servace each have 2 Sikorsky H-19 helicopters each. Government and Politics Georgia is a semi-democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. The 2012 Presidential poll-'' ''The 2012 Congressional poll-'' ''The 2012 Tampa Territorial council poll-'' Healthcare Leukaemia and lung cancer ceased to be a problem after 1998. Education Compulsory schooling from the ages 5 to 17. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Some alcohol and petrol vehicles exist. Economy Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy in urban and coal mining districts. Trade with Carolina, New England, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, West Texas, Upstate New York, Canada, Ireland and Mississippi has been flourishing since 2010. '''Agriculture 'Manufacturing' 'Energy' The arts Media *'Local FM and regional MW Radio' *'National, regional and local newspapers' *'Local TV' Death penitently Local imagery Sports Basketball, American football, football (soccer), cycling, archery and baseball also are popular sports in Georgia. '''''Also see: #''1962: The Apocalypse '' #''Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Sports (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Transport (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Trans-Atlantic political attitudes (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)'' Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:American Union Category:Southeastern USA